Wireless lighting control systems may utilize radio frequency (RF) communication to communicate control signals to an antenna element mounted in a lighting fixture. For example, a user may turn on, turn off, or dim a light using wireless control. A wireless lighting fixture typically includes a main driver as well as a micro control unit (MCU)/radio. The main driver may be used to control the load for dimming and color control, as well as to turn the wireless lighting fixture ON and OFF, and the MCU/radio may be used to facilitate wireless communication of the lighting fixture.
Power consumption has always been a consideration in RF networks. With wireless control, when the light fixture is turned ON the MCU/radio is in receive mode and therefore requires power. Furthermore, if the lighting fixture is turned OFF, and there is no power being delivered to the lighting load, then the MCU/radio is in standby mode. However, the MCU/radio still requires power when in standby mode. Thus, it is appreciated that the MCU/radio requires a low voltage power supply at all times, regardless of whether the lighting fixture is ON or OFF. Therefore, it may be challenging to produce a lighting fixture with RF capability at low cost with direct communication between the main driver and the MCU/radio. It may also be challenging to supply power to the MCU/radio without the need for dedicated circuitry, which add cost and complexity to the lighting fixture. Thus, there exists a continuing need in the art for a lighting fixture with an improved control scheme for supplying continuous power to the MCU/radio.